1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle rearview mirrors and more particularly, to a vehicle rearview mirror with indicator function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle rearview mirror is used to compensate for the driver's blind spots, so that the driver can see the road conditions around the vehicle through the rear view mirror. Some commercial vehicle rearview mirrors have an indicator device built therein for giving a visual directional indication signal, stop indication signal or rear car indication signal for enhancing road traffic safety.
Taiwan utility patent No. M301802 discloses a vehicle exterior rearview mirror, which includes a light-emitting device set between a lens and a mirror frame and controllable to emit light through the lens, giving a visual indication signal. However, subject to this light-emitting device mounting method, the light-emitting device is visible from the outside of the vehicle exterior rearview mirror even when the light-emitting device does no work. Further, the light emitted by the light-emitting device through the lens is not uniformly distributed. An improvement in this regard is necessary.